Typically, a vehicle control device has been known, which is configured such that the neutral control of decreasing the degree of engagement of a frictional engagement element engaged upon starting of a vehicle as compared to that in a fully-engaged state and the brake hold control of providing braking force to vehicle wheels regardless of the operation of stepping on a brake pedal by a driver are executed during stop of the vehicle (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Moreover, a brake device has been known, which is configured such that a hydraulic brake device and an electric brake device (particularly, an electric parking brake device) are provided at at least one vehicle wheel of a vehicle and braking force applied to the at least one vehicle wheel is controlled by cooperative control of the hydraulic brake device and the electric brake device (see, e.g., Patent Document 2). In this brake device, the effect of reducing heat generation from an electromagnetic control valve configured to supply fluid pressure to the hydraulic brake device as compared to the case of putting a brake on the at least one vehicle wheel only by the hydraulic brake device is obtained.